Emison - What happened
by DomiJeune
Summary: It's the story about Emison and what happened...after Alison run away from Em bcs of Spencer, who interrupted them
1. Chapter 1

What happened

After that Spencer's interruption, Emily was really angry at her. When Emily got home she went to her room, where she started crying. She met Ali! The girl she loved who was supposed to be dead, but she's very much alive and (oh my god) gorgeous! Thought Emily... Suddenly Emily heard a noise, she stopped crying and looked around in her room - no one was there, but the windows was open. Emily was about to get change into her pajamas when someone entered her room through the window…

It was Alison.

Emily was starring at her - speechless - but her mind was filled with questions… -What is she doing here? How? Is she not mad at me anymore? Do I look good? Oh my god, I cried..I must look awful!- But Alison interrupted her. She said: "oh Emily! I know I should be angry at you for telling Spencer about our meeting, but I understand. It's okay now… Also, I couldn't be angry at you for more than 5 minutes..." she smiled…"Were you crying?!" Alison asked ..looking terrified, bcs wasn't sure if something has happened to Emily on the way home. "Are you alright?" … "Yes, I'm fine.." answered Emily with a smile on her face. "I was afraid that you wouldn't talk to me after what happened.." Emily said with a sad voice…"Don't be silly! I've missed you so much! I wouldn't be able to be without you anymore!" Alison said with tears in her eyes… and she was approaching Emily. " I wouldn't let you leave me again, Alison" . At that moment Alison hugged Emily… Pretty tight, Emily couldn't breath for a sec, but she was so happy that Alison came back…

After a minute.. Alison leaned back but she looked deeply into Emily's eyes. Emily wasn't stupid, she knew what this look means. Ali wanted to kiss Emily and she was right, Alison looked at Emily's lips…into Emily's eyes again, then she smiled and kissed Emily - softly - She wasn't sure if Emily wouldn't back off, but Emily kissed her back. From the beginning they were kissing gently, but the longer they were kissing the more it was becoming passionate between them. Alison put her hand into Emily

s hair. Emily put her hands around Alison's hip and pulled Ali closer to her body. They looked at each other and smiled…they started kissing again, now this time with passion! Alison wanted to put Emily on the bed, but she didn't let her and she put Ali on the bed in stead. Emily was dominant and Ali liked that! They were making out when they heard someone shouting: "Emily?"

it was Em's dad.

Emison immediately stop making out, Emily jumped out of the bed and went to the door."Dad? Hey, I"m in my room.." She was a little bit out of her breath, her dad noticed…"Is everything ok?" he asked.."Totally fine dad, I'll be downstairs in a minute."she replied…Alison loved that adrenaline…but she knew that she has to go, so she gave Emily a long and beautiful kiss and went outside through the window…

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

When Emily went to bed, she couldn't stop thinking about what happened between her and Alison and what is she going to tell Paige… She cheated on her, but to be honest… who wouldn't cheat on somebody when the girl is Alison…especially, when she is your first love. Emily had kept thinking about it until she finally fell asleep.

Emily had a beautiful dream about Alison. Alison had met Emily at Em's house and asked her to come to Paris with her - just for the weekend - Emily was confused it was so unexpected, however she agreed. It was the best weekend Emily has ever had, Paris was beautiful! and with Alison by her side, it looked even more beautiful. But it was too short, when they got back Alison had to hide again, because A was really angry that Emily run away to Paris, especially with Alison!

When she woke up in the morning, she didn't want to go to school and face Paige, she knew she couldn't keep this from her. She dressed up, had breakfast and went to school. Her mind was filled with Alison and her lips, her eyes — well everything about Alison was perfect —. At the campus she met Aria, Hanna and Spencer, she couldn't tell them what happened last night, even though she really wanted to. But she told them that she wants to break up with Paige, the girls didn't understand, they kept asking what Paige did that Emily doesn't want to be with her anymore, the only thing that Em said was that the problem was in Emily, not Paige at all…and she wasn't really in love with Paige and that Paige deserves the truth.

After school she met up with Paige in the parking lot, she had texted her to meet her there, because there was something that Emily needed to tell her. Paige was a little bit nervous, who wouldn't when someone texted you — we should talk or there's something you should know — . Emily told Paige that she wasn't in love with her, she hoped that she would fall in love with her in the future, but nothing has happened. She really likes Paige, she cares about her, but that's it. Paige didn't took it well, she was crying and begging Emily to change her mind, to give her another chance, it wasn't easy for Emily, but she was strong and told Paige that it was over.

Emily went home, she felt bad for Paige, she didn't wanted to break her heart, but there was no other way how to do that, she can't be with her when she has feelings for Alison!

Does Alison have feelings for Em? Could straight girl be in love with a girl?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's been a week since Alison visited Emily in her room. Em was worried because she hasn't heard from her since… When Emily finished at work she was about to go home when her phone rang. It was a text from unknown number, was it from -A? She wondered… "Can't be without you any longer, meet me at my mother's house, no one's home…xo" Emily's heart was racing, was it Alison? It couldn't be Paige, because after their break up Paige didn't want to see her or talk to her.

When Emily had went home and quickly changed into her favorite jacket and jeans and went to the DiLaurentis" house. There were no lights on, it'd be strange if there were any lights on, since Ali's mom is away and nobody is supposed to be there. Em used the back door and came into the house. It was silent and dark in the room.."Ali?" Emily whispered but no response. Emily was a bit scared,because she wasn't sure if this was a trap…"Alison?" Emily said a bit louder, at that moment somebody hugged Emily from the back and said: "Missed me?". To Emily's relief it was Alison, Emily turned to Alison and gave her a sensual kiss. After the kiss and replied:" Missed you? um, just a bit…" Alison looked surprised - What happened to that shy and sweet Emily - she thought. "Hmm, cheeky…I like this new Emily" Alison said and gave Emily a super hot look, the look only Alison can do… Alison held Emily's hand and told her to follow her to Alison's room…

Emily was so happy that she's with Alison again, but she felt weird, what if this is some kind of Alison's game? - Alison interrupted her thoughts when she said that she'd brought some rum and coke and asked Emily if she wants some. Emily nodded, they mixed up rum with coke and drank it. When they were slightly drunk, Ali started talking:" Emily, there's something you should know… Even though I dated boys … there was always something missing and I didn't know what that was. Now I know…it's YOU! I have never felt like this before with anyone, you're so different than the other girls, you're special and beautiful…" Emily was looking at Alison, had no idea what to say, she didn't see that coming! But out of nowhere she said:" I haven't stop loving you! I tried… I was dating this girl - Maya… Paige…but I have never forget you..and now?! you're here..you're back and saying these things I have dreamed about…" Emily couldn't finished her sentence, because Alison kissed her… She started kissing Emily with passion…and also she put her hand under Emily's shirt… her hand was touching Emily's belly, it tickled….then Ali's hand went up and where she found and started gently squeezing Emily's beautiful breasts… Emily bit Alison's lips and she put her hand on Alison's cheek..than into her hair… then she started kissing Alison on her neck.. Alison was breathing heavily, so was Emily. It was really intense and sensual, they were so hungry for their bodies. Alison took Emily's top off , but Emily'd stopped kissing Alison and stepped back from her… There was a moment of silence….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alison was confused she didn't think that she did something bad, it seemed that Emily liked what was happening… Emily smiled and came closer to Alison, grabbed her and threw her on Alison's bed.. then she jumped on Alison, which was funny and cute…but also sexy.. Alison liked that Emily wanted to be in charge and she let her. Emily took Alison's top off and started kissing her all over the body and leaned her knee against Alison's private part… Alison was breathing even more heavily and that gave Emily confidence. She was kissing Alison on lips, biting her all over the body but Alison was about to take the charge! Alison should try wrestling she would be good at it, because she got on top in a few seconds! She took off Emily's jeans and then she starred into Emily's eyes… She looked like she's so in love, Emily has never seen this look before…

Alison continued kissing Emily's body and after few minutes she reached Emily's private part. She was licking her clitoris softly meanwhile she was also gently squeezing Em's breast and touching her everywhere she could… but very gently.. Emily started groaning and that meant for Alison that she has to lick her harder than before..and faster… and she did..Emily was breathing heavily and she was moaning… after minutes Emily got her orgasm, it was amazing… she has never had an orgasm before..even though she had sex…she had to always fake it, but not tonight…

Alison stopped licking her and let Emily to take the charge again. Em took Alison's jeans off. She was kissing Alison on her lips and her hand was caressing Alison's whole body. Then she touched Alison's private part, Em could feel it with her fingers that Alison was wet. She was pressuring it for a second then She took Ali's bra off … and started kissing Ali's neck…and she was getting lower and lower and when she reached alison's breasts, she was caressing them gently and her tongue was playing with ali's nipple. Alison was so aroused, she wanted more! Emily acted like she could read Alison's mind, because after that her hand was back on Ali's private part, she was gentle, but with time she was pressuring IT more and more… Alison tried not to moan or anything, but it wasn't easy, Emily was really good at what she was doing! Then Emily put one finger inside - you know what - and started fingering Alison… after that she put another finger inside…and then she went back to massaging Ali's clitoris. Her fingers were gently and also fast… she knew where to touch Alison… when Alison had her orgasm Emily felt like a king :D after that they were kissing and cuddling for a while and then emily hugged alison and they felt asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

it was around 5am, when Alison woke up Emily.. "Emily..honey.. wake up…". Emily opened her eyes and saw Alison's beautiful face and looked into Alison's gorgeous eyes… "What's wrong?" asked Em. " I have to go, I really don't want to, but it wouldn't be safe in the daylight…" Em looked outside the window, it was still dark outside… " We still don't know who's A…Em, I don't want to leave you again, you know that, right?…." said Ali looking into Emily's sad eyes. Emily nodded, Ali gave Em a beautiful and big kiss on her lips and said " I'll see you soon, I promise…" She stood up and got dress up, she was leaving when Emily held her hand and pulled Ali really closer to her and gave her a kiss. "One is not enough.." said Emily.. Ali looked into Em's eyes..smiled and kissed Emily back..They were kissing for few minutes then Ali stopped and said that she really had to go. Ali looked at Emily, sent her a kiss and went outside through the window. Emily was laying in a bed for another 15 mins and then she got up, dressed up and left the DiLaurentis' house.

When she got home, she had breakfast and read some msg that the girls left her yesterday evening. They were a bit worried about Emily, because they haven't heard from her that evening. She called Spencer and told her if she could pick her up on the way to school. On the way to school, Emily said she's no longer mad at Spencer for interrupting her when she was with Ali. Spencer was really happy about it, because she felt really bad for what she did. When they got to school they met up with Hanna and Aria, they discussed if Ali is okay and if they've heard from -A. Emily didn't tell them about Alison, she pretended she doesn't know a thing about Ali, but that she thinks she's fine, because if she wasn't they'd probably heard the news from -A. She didn't want to do the same mistake as she did before when she told Spencer about Ali wanting to meet JUST Emily.

After school she went to Hanna's. Hanna invited her to lunch, Hanna didn't cook - of course - they ordered some pizza. They talked about Caleb and fashion when Hanna mentioned that Emily looked different, that she hasn't seen her like this for a long time. Actually, the last time she saw her like this was when Em was dating Maya. She started questioning Emily about what's going on, Em told her that nothing's going on, though .. She broke up with Paige. Hanna was surprised, she didn't see this coming…" But you look so happy…I don't get it…" said Hanna … " I was happy with her..but I wasn't in love and I can't do this to her anymore, it's not fair…" said Em - looking guilty … " I wasn't planning on telling this to anyone, but … I can trust you, right? " Hanna nodded " of course you can trust me, honey!" replied. " Okay, here's the thing… I'm still in love with Alison, I'll never get over her, she's my first love and that's huge! I believe you understand… I just can't be with Paige anymore, I'm thinking about Alison all the time, I can't stop it… " Emily was walking around the kitchen… Hanna looked confused " but you and Ali..nothing has happened right? You said you hadn't heard from her since that evening.. what aren't you telling me, Emily? " Hanna looked into Emily's eyes… "Ugh! Don't do this to me, Hanna! This's really not easy for me.." … ' What's not really easy for you, Em? Just TELL ME! I won't tell anyone, I promise… " Hanna almost yelled at Em, not because she was mad, but desperate to know what's going on. " I was with Ali last night… and well.. ehm… something happened between us, it wasn't friendly… " Emily started to blush… " Whaaaaaat? " said Emily smiling.. " Give me some details, girl! What exactly happened? " Hanna was really curious. " No, I'm not telling you, Hanna ! That's private… " Emily was a bit embarrassed. " Please! Em … I wanna know… " … "No, Hanna! Get over it, okay?" Emily was annoyed by those questions.

After that they watched a film and Em went back to her house. When she got home, there was someone standing in front of the house, waiting for Em…..


	6. Chapter 6

Someone was standing in front of the house, waiting for Em … -

It was Paige, Emily was surprised. When Paige noticed that Emily arrived home, she went towards Emily's car.. "Hey Emily, I'm sorry I didn't call and came here.. I thought you'd be home, where were you?". Emily looked annoyed that Paige is there and that she's asking her where she was. " I was at Hanna's, not that it's your business…What are you doing here anyway? I thought you didn't want to see me or talk to me." said Em. Paige told her that she misses her and she wondered if Emily hasn't changed her mind about all of this… " I'm sorry, Paige… I do like you, but I can't be more than just a friend… Things've changed…"… Paige looked sad again, she apologized and went home.

When Emily got home, she made herself a cup of tea and went upstairs to her room. She sat by the window and watched the stars while she's drinking her tea. The house was quite and it was relaxing. She missed Alison, her beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes, Emily was the only one who could actually read in those eyes, but it wasn't that easy, Alison was really good at hiding her feelings. No one has noticed that Alison liked Emily more than just a friend, even Emily couldn't tell what Alison actually feels. Maybe it was because what Alison said to her, but sometimes people must say things they don't want to, to protect themselves or someone else. Even if their hearts say something different. Her thoughts were interrupted by a text. "Come on, tell me! I can't sleep because of it!". It was Hanna. "I told you I wouldn't tell you more about it, not yet.. Drink some hot milk and watch a film. Good night! " Emily replied. Why can't Hanna get over it? Ugh… Emily started to look at the stars again. 'I wish Alison was here, I miss her smile… Her voice… Her soft lips…" Emily thought to herself. She finished her tea and went to the bathroom. She took a hot shower, which was very relaxing, Emily loved thinking about anything while she was taking a shower. After that she went to bed, she checked her phone, no one texted her. At that moment someone knocked on the door. It was Emily's mom. She wanted to check on Emily, if she was alright. Then she wished her good night and left the room.

" I'm sorry Emily, I'm not sure if it's a good idea."…said a female voice standing in a shadow. "What are you talking about?!" Said Emily confused.."You and I, maybe this is bad, we should stop…" It was Alison.. She came closer to Emily.. "I'm confused, I don't know what I want Emily.. I think I should go, forget about me…" she said."No! You're lying, please, don't do this to me again. I don't want to forget about you..about US!" Emily raised her voice.. " I'm sorry…." Alison gave her a last kiss and left.

Emily woke up, she was sweating. What a nightmare! Emily thought… it made her feel really sad, what if it happens for real? What if Alison gets scared and backs off? It was hard for Emily to believe Alison loved her, but if she didn't she wouldn't have sex and she wouldn't risk anything for her. That thought cheered Emily up. Before she fell asleep again, she was imagining what it'd look like if Alison was back and with her…

( GUYS, SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE THIS FANFIC… I HADNT HAD MUCH TIME TO WRITE … BUT YOU DESERVE IT… I GET IT IF IT'S NOT GOOD, I HAVE TO THINK ABOUT IT AGAIN. I FORGOT WHAT I WANTED TO WRITE ABOUT :D )


	7. Chapter 7

It's been more than a week and Emily still hasn't heard from Alison. Was she okay? Emily wondered… But she knew that Alison's been through a lot and that she's strong. She was always a step ahead of -A. She's definitely fine.

When Emily met the liars at lunch time, they talked about Ezra. Spencer had been looking for clues from Ali's diary and found out that Ezra might been -A. Then Aria found some papers - a novel about Alison, which Ezra was writing. But as it seems - Ezra isn't -A, although he is a LIAR. He knew Alison and he knew who Aria was when they first met, actually, he knew everything. It was a big deal to the liars that Ezra knew many of things about Alison and the liars…and also Aria was really broken hearted, so they tried to cheer her up. Emily felt a bit bad for her, because she was really happy with Alison and she couldn't tell them. But that's what happens in life, you're happy, but your friends aren't…and when they're happy and in love, you're not.

After school Emily'd had a swimming lesson and after she met the girls at the Brew, even though she didn't feel like going out,she was not in the mood because of Ali — When you miss someone when you're in love with them, it always feels like forever..Doesn't matter if you didn't see them for a day..or a week..because you feel the same - you miss them so much —. She had coffee and then told the girls she's got some homework to do and she went home.

It was a warm night, Emily's window was open, she was on her laptop, sitting by the table in her purple t-shirt and grey shorts. When she finished her homework, she watched some funny youtube videos about dogs and cats, then she started to watch some music videos instead. While she was watching and listening to Say Something by A Great Big World music video she felt like someone was watching her. Someone was definitively in her room. She looked around and then she froze. She was catching her breath, she couldn't believe who she saw.

(Imagine you're listening to Say Something!)

It was Alison. "Emily…I missed you so much…" Emily was looking at her, she was completely speechless. She stood up and ran towards Alison and gave her a tight hug. After a few minutes of silence…she broke the hug, looked into Alison's eyes and kissed her. "Oh, Alison! Where have you been?! I've been worried sick!…Don't do this to me again. I haven't heard from you, couldn't you send me a text or give me a call?!" said Em. Alison looked at Emily with her sweet sad eyes, held her hand. " I'll explain later, I promise, but right now, I just want to be with you and enjoy every minute that I spend with you, I need you. "


	8. Chapter 8

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND VIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING 3**

Chapter 8

"Since you're here, we could watch a movie..What do you think?" Asked Emily and kissed Alison on lips.

"Yeah, why not :) What movie would you like to watch? I haven't seen a movie with someone for a while…" Ali looked a bit sad, Emily noticed.

"Should we order some pizza? I'm hungry :)" she said quickly.

"Yes, please!:) Emily, you're the best! I'm so happy I'm here with YOU. I couldn't be happier!"

"No Ali, I couldn't be happier, what kind of pizza would you like me to order, I'm thinking Hawaiian?"

"That sounds great!" Ali smiled and gave one of her Ali's sexy looks.

Emily was extremely happy Ali was there, she went downstairs to the kitchen and ordered pizza, meanwhile Alison was waiting for her in the living room, where they were about to watch a film.

When Emily came back she brought soda cans with her, she offered Ali some. They were talking about the girls and stuff until the pizza delivery came. Emily tipped them and went back to the living room with pizzas.

"Oh my god, it smells delicious! I love the smell!"

"What else you love?" Emily winked at Alison.

"Well, I also love pizza…" Ali laughed..

Emily aprroached Alison. "And…?" Their lips were only a few inches apart. Ali looked into Emily's eyes, breathed deeply "And….." after that Alison started to kiss Emily, they were kissing for about 2 mins, then Alison broke their kiss. "and I love you, Emily." She smiled at her. "But.. could we please eat those pizzas? I'm starving" Alison blushed. 'She's so cute!" Emily thought to herself.

When they finished eating pizzas, Alison helped Emily with cleaning up.

"So, Hanna told me about this movie, she said it was really lovely and those songs were amazing.."

"Songs?!" Alison looked confused.

"I know, you don't like movies where people sing, but please! Watch this one with me!"

"Okay, what's it called?"

"Um.. Frozen"

"Frozen? Well, if it makes you happy, I'll watch it with you"

"Yaaay! You're so sweeet! Thank you, I'll put it on." She gave Ali a quick kiss and went to get the dvd.

After a while, they were watching the scene when Anna is singing and asking Elsa to come out of her room. "Do you wanna build a snowman, Ali? Emily laughed. "Go away, Emily!" Alison laughed too a pushed Emily away from her. "Hey! That's rude!" Emily laughed again and jumped on Alison, Alison was pretending she didn't like it, but after a while, she gave up, hugged Emily and kissed her on her forehead. They continued watching frozen.

After another while. Emily was singing "Let it goooo, let it goooo…" When Alison interrupted.

" I thought you haven't seen it before…"

" I haven't, but Hanna's got the song on her iPhone and she kept playing it and singing it, it's very catchy..Don't you think?

"I must admit that it is, I like the lyrics."

When they finished the movie, they were cuddling. Emily kissed Alison and she kissed her back.

"That was moving! What I love about this film that a girl saved a girl's life. Not a prince or a boy. But a girl, even though they're sisters. You can tell that there's something gay about it!" said Emily.

"That's true… They'd look cute together. Would you like to go upstairs? Ehm… to your bed?" Alison winked and went upstairs, Emily followed her.

— and then I guess you all know what happened… haha —


End file.
